Eren's stay at Castle Lang
by Soarski
Summary: Eren is sent to a decrepit old castle by his Heichou to undergo Hazardous Weather Training. Hanji finds out and rushes to Castle Lang with Mikasa to rescue Eren from a horrible fate. Can Eren use his experiences with the people he has met to survive a night at castle Lang? Can Hanji get to him before it's too late?


**I felt like writing a fic where there was only ONE of the mainstream SNK characters playing a lead role whilst the others would be far from the main setting or act as support.**

**This will have horror/supernatural elements. I had to think up 5 OCs for this one. Here are their names. Set on a derelict castle on a mountain.**

**1. Angelika Schmidt**

**2. Doreen Weber**

**3. Leon Hartmann**

**4. Jorg Lange**

**5. Janina Klein**

* * *

The mud splattered as Eren's boot made contact with the ground. He had been assigned to undergo Hazardous Weather Training with the eighth squad of the Survey Corps. His Heichou wasn't the one who would be training him since the shorter man had been sent to the capital for a three-day seminar.

The Castle, what's left of it anyway, was old and derelict. It had four watchtowers. One of them was practically eviscerated. Half of it had fallen down into the cliff below. The "station" was on a mountain overlooking Trost. It had been a perfect place for the Survey Corps as it allowed them to station elite members that would intervene in case there would be an attack. Unfortunately, there was no longer a need for the station now that Trost was sealed. Strangely, the castle was abandoned long before the Battle of Trost. They would be the last squad stationed there.

"Did you enjoy the trip?" Angelika Schmidt, the squad leader asked. "I know I did."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Tsk tsk. Eren I have strict rules for the members of my squad." Angelika, much like the rest of the squad was nice to Eren, despite the fact that he was a Titan Shifter. "One of these is that you will _never _refer to any of us as sir or ma'am unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yes M-miss Angelika." Eren could not bring himself to call the highest ranking member of the squad by her first name alone.

"I guess that's all I'm gonna get from you." The higher ranking woman said disappointedly. "Come, we must enter the castle soon, else we'll be consumed by the fog. It also seems like night is fast approaching."

The moment Eren had gotten into the castle he astonished the entirety of the eighth squad. Much to their surprise, he had started cleaning. They wondered where he had gone while they were indulging in small talk inside the hallway. Their suspicions were immediately dispersed after they entered the first watchtower where they would be staying. The three-story tower was unbelievably clean. When they found Eren, he was frantically scrubbing the floor of the last story.

"Woah." Doreen, the second in command reacted, impressed. Eren misunderstood what she meant.

"I-I'm sorry for cleaning half assedly!" Eren was suddenly saluting. "Please don't give me a harsh punishment."

"At ease." Doreen was surprised by how scared Eren acted. "I knew Heichou Levi was a clean freak but this is insane. What did he do to you?"

"Seems like your Heichou back home did a good job of passing on his cleaning addiction." Leon Hartmann, a squad member joked.

"Shouldn't we be more surprised that he said to give him a light punishment instead of asking us not to punish him?" Jorg Lange, the Medic, added. "Seriously, that Levi can be abusive."

"Observant as ever" Janina Klein, another member joined the conversation. "I too, was able-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she had tripped on her own foot.

"Calm down Eren." Angelika comforted the poor boy. "Let's go downstairs and get some food into that stomach."

Dinner was composed of boiled potatoes and a few loaves of stale bread. They all opted for some chit-chat as they ate. No one brought up the incident earlier. All the same, Eren became the center of attention.

"So Eren how does it feel to go Titan?" Jorg Asked.

"Ugh. Well I don't really recall much of it." Eren replied meekly.

"How do you do it?" Jorg was annoying but friendly.

"I'm not allowed to tell a majority of people sir- I mean Mister Jorg." Understanding his reply, Jorg immediately opted for a change in topic.

"Hey, do you wanna know how they make those field ration bars?" It was a poor topic but Eren welcomed it nonetheless.

"Sure."

"Well it's pretty simple." Jorg started. "The military has an agreement with all the flour manufacturers in wall rose. Five percent of their yield is sent to a plant in the Wall Sina military complex. The flour is then mixed with an appropriate amount of water before being molded into bars and baked. The simplicity of it's ingredients allow it to last for more than thirty-five years. However, they don't add flavoring which is why they taste like shit."

"Jorg, Language." Doreen disciplined. "Sorry about him Eren. He tends to lose control."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Eren said nonchalantly.

_What the fuck did Levi put this kid through? _They all seemed to think in unison. A silence followed soon after.

"Hey Eren" Leon had a better topic in mind, one that didn't involve the creation of ration bars. "Do you... have a girl back home?"

Eren choked on his bread, soliciting a laugh from everyone in the room

"W-well there's this girl." Eren started "I've known her for a while."

"Go on."

"Nevermind." Eren said, getting a groan from Leon.

"Fine you don't have to tell me." Leon spoke reassuringly. "But if you ever need some love advice you can talk to me any time."

"Oh bother." Janina spoke up. "If you need advice on a girl you should talk to one."

"Yeah we've got two girls here." Leon began his retort. "The Squad Leader and Doreen."

"Are you saying I'm not a girl!?" Needless to say, Janina was pissed.

"I'm just-"

"Well then, since we're done here" Angelika wanted to distract Eren for a while. "Why don't I and Leon give you a tour of the castle."

"Yes M-Miss Angelika." Eren was really close to saying ma'am.

* * *

Mikasa had finished half of her training. Since Eren wasn't here, he had been sent away by that dwarf, she just kept to herself and planned to train for the entire day. She had just entered the mess hall when suddenly an outburst got her attention.

"What do you mean Eren's been sent to castle Lang!?" Hanji suddenly bellowed while they were in the messhall. She was talking to Moblit.

"Miss Hanji-" Moblit was mortified, he'd been caught off guard. "Levi sent him there for three-day Hazardous Weather training with a squad that was sent to look at the castle. He made arrangements so they could stay for three days instead of a few hours."

"He didn't know. We need to leave immediately." Hanji calmed down considerably. "Prep the horses."

"Miss Hanji!" Mikasa had closed the distance between them quickly. "What's wrong with Castle Lang?"

"Mikasa I can assure you that you'll be coming with us." Hanji gave her the honey before she was going to give her the hatchet. "Castle Lang was abandoned a few years ago because all of the squads sent there had been killed."

Mikasa and Squad Hanji were on horseback moments later.

* * *

Eren and his two superiors had just arrived from their tour.

"That was boring." Angelika groaned as she went through the door. "There's never-"

To everyone's horror a hand broke through her stomach, sending blood splattering everywhere in a terrible display.

"Squad Leader!" Leon exclaimed as their superior fell over.

Behind her stood a tall figure. It had one eye, a horrible smile and arms impossibly long but as wide as that of an infant. Before they could get a better look it had closed the door.

"You Bastard!" Running towards the door, Eren was the first to react. When he opened it, only air greeted him.

"Eren get back!" Jorg bellowed before pulling the boy and dragging him back.

"What the fuck was that!?"

In the rear of the room Leon was frantically trying to revive his squad leader.

"W-what the fuck was that!?" Doreen.

"Worry about that later! We need to take care of the Squad Leader!" Jorg.

"Get the kits!" Janina.

"Squad leader wanted to get the food out of the carriage first! The kits are still in the carriage! I'll go get them!" Eren replied as he rushed out the door with only a knife as an armament.

"Eren wait!" Doreen's plea fell on intentionally deaf ears.

The hallway was dark and full of fog. The creature had intentionally let the fog into the castle. Eren cursed the fact that he could only see a few feet in front of him. He gasped as he stumbled upon the carriage outside, more precisely what was left of it. The two horses were dead and the carriage was beaten to a pulp.

Suddenly the creature's hand emerged from the fog. Eren reacted quickly, using the special training he got from Annie.

~~~Flashback to the 104th.~~~

"Always remember." Annie began. "Your enemy will strike not when you're ready but when it's convenient."

"Yeah." Eren started to stand up.

Suddenly Annie threw a fist at him. Eren immediately grabbed her forearm and pulled her down into a hold. He had her pinned down. For the very first time, Annie was pinned down by another trainee. After that, he continued to improve. By the time he graduated he had the highest hand-to-hand score.

~~~Back to Castle Lang~~~

Eren had the monster pinned down by its forearm. He began bringing the knife down on it's upper arm Since that was all he could reach. In a few hits, the arm's majority was ripped off. The creature screeched as it ran away.

Coated in black blood, Eren grabbed two bags and flung them over his shoulders before running back into the castle. He burst into the room where his comrades were. He was too late, Angelika had already bled out. Tears started to form from the corner of his eyes.

"Eren!" Janina immediately pulled him closer to the group.

"What happened!?" Doreen asked.

"It ambushed me." Eren started. "I ripped off one of it's arms."

"I'll get that bastard." Leon ran to the door, blades drawn.

"Calm down Leon!" Jorg shouted as he and Eren held onto the rampaging Leon.

"Calm down it's gone! Didn't you see Eren open the door earlier?" Doreen said.

The enraged man broke through their hold and dashed for the door. Leon yanked the door open. This time air wasn't on the other side.

* * *

Horses were galloping down the trail at an immense speed.

"Miss Hanji." Moblit spoke. "Are the rumors true?"

"Y-yeah" Hanji was sweating profusely. "We lost five squads. All of them were listed as death by misadventure."

"Five?" Moblit was mortified.

"Yes but" Hanji was visibly nervous as she spoke. "Misadventure doesn't cause bite marks and messed up organs."

Moblit stopped bringing it up.

* * *

A hand ripped through Leon and jutted out his back. Eren watched as the man fell over. Another one of his teammates had died.

_No more._

He grabbed the beast's forearm as it reached for the door's handle, it was slow this time since it had just lost it's other arm. He pulled with all his might. Graduating as 5th, Eren had an unnatural amount of strength and had the highest hand-to-hand performance score of the entire 104th. He was even able to keep a Titan from clamping it's mouth shut when he rescued Armin.

The creature could not fit through the doorway. It's remaining body parts were stuck outside the door. Seeing this, Jorg immediately grabbed Leon's blades. With one swift motion, he jammed both of them into the creature's chest. Eren then pulled on the arm, this time in a different manner. He used the side of the doorway as a fulcrum.

**Snap**

The arm gave way. The creature shrieked in agony. It began skimping away from the doorway. Eren did not let it get away. The boy rushed out the doorway into the hallway, where the fog had gotten in. Behind him, Jorg followed. Both of them were clouded with bloodlust.

Eren had caught up first. The moment he was in range, he lunged at the monster's legs. Standing up quickly, he immediately elbowed it's side, careful to avoid the blades jutting out it's back. He then pinned it in a hold. His hold made sure that the creature couldnt stand up.

After he caught up, Jorg immediately began stomping on the creature's head.

"Die!" Jorg's voice was full of rage.

"Die!" Eren shouted.

"DIE!" They screamed in unison. At that moment the creature's skull collapsed and the distinct sound of a watchtower falling over could be heard.

They were both quiet when they got back to the others.

"Did you get it?" Doreen asked.

"We crushed it's skull." Jorg replied.

~~~Flashback to the Survey Corps HQ~~~

"Good job brat." Levi commended Eren as they walked through the doorway, they had just finished training. Unfortunately for Eren, Levi was deemed to be the most feasible trainer for him. Levi did not go soft on him.

"Thank you sir."

"Eren there is something you must remember."

"What sir?"

"Even when you think the Fight's over." Levi paused. "It's not. The enemy will always be ready to strike if you were tricked into thinking that the ordeal's over."

Moments later, they were walking down a corridor to the mess hall. Eren's friends from the 104th were eating on the same table. Armin was engrossed in a book. Jean was trying to talk to Mikasa but was crashing and burning. Everyone else was talking.

"You guys!" Eren looked like he had gotten himself distracted. His friends all reacted differently when they saw him.

Checking to see if the boy had remembered his advice, Levi fired off a fist at Eren. Eren was surprised at first but he remembered Annie's and Levi's training. It was instinct now. He grabbed his superior's forearm with both arms then pinned him against the nearby table.

Eren was sure that Levi would be pissed. Strangely though, his superior wasn't. After he helped him up Eren received a pat on the back from his superior.

"Good job. Get back to your friends."

Everyone was aghast. The 104th trainees were speechless, except Mikasa. The black haired girl smiled and Eren was able to note that she seemed much happier.

~~~Back to Castle Lang~~~

The castle did not want to give them a break. Something burst through the second doorway and yanked on Jorg's arm. Doreen and Janina reacted quickly. Janina immediately grabbed Jorg and Doreen shoved her knife into the being's eye.

It let go of Jorg and stammered back. The being in question was a deformed statue. It was unnaturally fast in contrast to the fact that it looked like it was made of stone. The creature ripped the door off it's hinges before running. It had let the fog in.

* * *

As their horses galloped, Hanji recalled a horror story from her childhood.

_Once upon a time, there lived a wealthy wizard. As time passed the wizard lost favor with the king. Things gradually got worse for the wizard until one day a letter arrived, evicting him from his castle._

_This drove the wizard into madness. On a full moon, he cursed his children and placed each of them on the four watchtowers so that they may watch over his castle and the land surrounding it. _

_Each of his sons became monsters. The oldest one was merged with a statue and became a stone beast that would crush the heads of it's enemies. The younger one had his soul trapped in a suit of armor and would cut down any trespasser. The one younger than the previous became horribly deformed and developed an appetite for the livers of it's quarry. The last one became nothing more than a scarecrow._

_The next day, the wizard died. A dense fog started to coat the mountain every night and anyone who was in the castle would be found dead the next day. _

_When the king's knights came upon the castle the sons massacred them. When the scarecrow was killed by a knight one of the towers fell over. The knight who killed the scarecrow was the only survivor. It was a miracle that he got to the village._

* * *

It was a few hours after midnight. Eren and what was left of the squad were all huddled up in a corner. They were all on the third floor of the watchtower. They had moved the bodies of their comrades to the second floor. The silence was deafening. They all had their 3DMG on even though they didn't know if it would do them any good against those monsters.

"This sucks." Jorg groaned as he stood up. "First, the squad leader then-"

The man couldn't continue as a stone hand ripped through the closed window and dragged the man outside. The statue immediately jumped off the window sill and down into the ground below, crushing Jorg. Eren was staring out the window. Unfortunately, seeing Jorg get crushed wasn't the only misfortune he'd go through.

"Jorg!"

From the top of the tower a knight in rusted armor jumped down, grabbing Eren the moment the knight passed the window. Using his 3DMG Eren halted his fall with only a few feet to spare. Unfortunately, the celebration was short lived when the knight stabbed a sword through his belly.

((I seriously recommend listening to the attack on titan OST "DOA" right now.))

The knight pulled the sword out fully intending on letting the boy bleed out. The two unearthly monsters began walking away from the boy.

"Useless boy." The Knight spoke with an unearthly voice. "This is what you get for killing our brother."

~~~Flashback to Trost~~~

"Please don't die" Mikasa told Eren.

~~~Back to Castle Lang~~~

"Fret not." The statue spoke with an equally unnerving voice. "You shall not die alone, your comrades will suffer the same fate."

"It takes a monster to kill monsters." Eren spoke.

"The child seems to have gone mad brother." The knight spoke.

"Indeed my brother come le-"

A flash of lightning interrupted the conversation between the two monsters. The explosion had blown away most of the fog allowing the moonlight to illuminate part of the area.

Now, standing in front of the two monsters was a third monster. This one was something that had the form that had struck fear into the hearts of many humans.

In front of them was a titan.

In a matter of seconds they were in the behemoth's grasp. The knight and the statue who had struck fear into the hearts of many were now facing a monster that not even they could resist fearing.

The knight immediately began screaming as he swayed his sword at the hand of the titan. The rusted sword only managed a few flesh wounds before falling to the ground. His brother, the statue began tearing at the flesh using his free arm.

Eren held the statue's arm in place with his thumb. He brought the statue to his mouth and with one swift motion, crushed the arm between his teeth. The statue screamed in agony as black blood and bits of stone flew through the air.

"Child. Have mercy on us we beg of you."

"Torture them Eren!" Doreen demanded. "Make them Pay!"

Janina and Doreen zipped down of the tower on their 3DMG. On Eren's left hand the Knight's earlier action of causing too many flesh wounds on the titan's skin had backfired. The heat emanating from the Titan was immediately conducted to the armor which was made of metal, making the interior a hell for the soul trapped inside the suit of armor.

"Keep going!" Janina was full of bloodlust. "That's an order!"

Eren's titan form squeezed it's ring finger and little finger on both it's hands, crushing the legs of the statue and the knight. The inhuman screams could be heard for miles as black blood seeped out from under the titan's hands.

"Finish it!" Janina and Doreen demanded.

Eren made sure their deaths were painful. He clamped together both of his hands and began to slowly crush them, shoving the creatures' bodies against each other. The knight's armor began bending and forming dents as he was crushed against his inhuman, statue of a brother. The statue was cracking as he was smothered against his brother. His eyes cracked and fell from his face with his mouth following suit. Black Blood was seeping out of the Armor and the Statue.

When he could no longer bear the screams, Eren finished them with one more crushing movement. The once mighty guardians fell to the ground in a heap of bloody stone and scrap metal. As if on cue, the remaining towers fell as the sun arose from the east, signaling that the horrible night had ended.

* * *

Hanji was at loss for word when she arrived at the scene. Eren was seated on a boulder with two members of the previous squad seated beside him. There was a body next to them.

They found the body of an unknown creature inside the castle, in one of the toppled towers they found two dead bodies And there was a bloody statue and a bloody suit of armor in the courtyard.

She'd already sent someone to fetch the Military Police. They'd probably cover up the entire incident. Her men were currently questioning the survivors. Eren made sure to have Mikasa beside him at all times.

Despite her better judgement Hanji found herself eavesdropping on the two.

"Mikasa?"

"Yes Eren?"

"Aishiteru"


End file.
